crushed  dream
by purple fuzzy monster
Summary: woot 3 time trying to load this dang thing! well thus far soras gotta creeper and his name is saix and i sux at summarysss so just read! has lemon and guy on guy and possible rape rated M!
1. Chapter 1 sora

Crushed dreams

Soras pov

Sora remembered that today was the most important day of his life. No it was more important than his life. Today was the day he met a young man named saix. It was a warm sunny sunset on the islands. He was walking home from rikus house. Riku and sora's bestfriend kairi were dating. So sora felt like a third wheel. He wanted to go home and escape the pda. As soras converses trudged the streets he never noticed the gold eyes that wer watching him from a distance…. Always watching waiting for the perfect timeing. Today was that day. Next thing sora new was that he bumped into a tall man with blue hair. He looked up at gold eyes. He saw a glint of something but maybe it was just the street lamps. It was dark now and he only had a couple of blocks left to his house.

"Sorry" sora muttered as he got up he wanted to get away from the stranger but before he could walk past him he felt a hand grab his shoulders.

"its dangerous to walk the streets alone " the stranger said with a smirk. Sora simply looked down at his feet

"My house is only a couple of blocks away I can make it home safety" he said in a voice that had a hint of uneasiness in it.

Why am I telling this weirdo? sora thought

"the names saix and ill make sure you get home saflty…." Sora saw that siax licked his lips and shiver

creeper sora thought.

"alright " sora mumbled as he slowly walked home. Sora noticed how the man watched him it did not help his stomach from flipping

"so what's your name?" saix asked

"sora" sora simply stated

"that's a nice name….. so why are you outside at a time like this shouldn't you be in bed by now?" saix said with a hint of amusements

"hey I'm not a baby and I have my reasons for being out late. " sora said with a scowl on his face

God this guy is pissing me off why is he trying to get into my life what a frickin stalker!

"what of your parents aren't they worried about you?" saix said in a seductive tone

"hahaha my parents are never home just me " sora said with ease but then he regretted it. Why in gods name did he just tell a creeper that was making him uncomfortable that his parents weren't around and that he was home alone? That pretty much was saying :yeah im pedo bait and ill be home all alone with no one to pretect me :

"hey do you have a cell phone number?" siax asked eyes glancing at the boy

"ya why?" sora asked blushing a little from the wind that was picking up. He never noticed but he was at his doorstep about to reveal were the spare key was at to a guy who fallowed him home.

"I just want to be able to call you to see if you need another escort " saix said simply but there was more meaning to his words than that.

"ummmm 748-223-9016 is my cell so you can text me and stuff " sora said in a rush as he fiddled with his pockets hoping he had his keys on him, he always used the spare keys because he was so forgetful that his set of keys wer always locked safely in the house. Luckly the world wasn't against him and he pulled out a key and unlocked the door, he turned around to say goodbye but the mystrous man wasnt anywere in sight. Sora shrugged and walked into the house. He took his shoes off and went to turn some lights on. He noticed that he left himself a note on the fridge

Dear me

Don't forget to call mom and remind her to send more money need food or will die

Sora sighed and walked into his room. It was a simple room it had white walls and black curtains on the windows. His bed was a light baby blue and on his tiny desk was his school supplies list. That's right school started in couple of days. Sora sighing again threw his shirt off and ands climbed into bed. He dicided he will deal with things tomorrow and rolled over to get more confortable. Little did he rilize the gold eyes watching him from his window….

First story chapter don't flame to bad I know I sux! Pm me on your opinion on my first chapter… do what do you think is up with siax? Dun dunnn dunnnn! Next chapter will about him and he story of that night!


	2. Chapter 2 saix

Saix pov

I was waiting… no… I was "stalking " as so my friends call it. I was simply inlove with a boy. A brownish blonde haired boy. I saw him at the beach running around tackling this silver haired boy. Laughing and smiling. But that's not what made me love him no. its when he said hello to me and asked to borrow my lotion. I didn't think his tan skin needed it but that's ok. I watched as he jogged back to his friend and point at me smiling from ear to ear. His silver haired friend said something to make him blush. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of plessure from seeing his cheeks go rosy red. I watched as he lathered himself in lotion and run back to me

"thanks sorry I had to ask but riku over there used the last of mine " he said scratching the back of his head. Some of his spikes bounced in the air. I wondered what else could make them bounce like that.

"its quite allright" I said smirking he grinned and left me to ponder about him. When he was about to leave I followed him home. Ive been watching him ever since. Its been a week and a half and tonight I was going to make my attempts at talking to him. He looked sad when I saw him walking slowly home. His head was bent down and his hands were loosely in his pockets. He was wearing some black cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt. I dicided to cross the street and walk towards him. He didn't even notice as I was making my way towards him. Next thing I new we brushed shoulders. I heard a mumbled "sorry" and he continued to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder

"its dangerous to walk the streets alone " I smirked at that, the things I would love to do to this boy. It was ironic. He looked at his feet and his voice was very plain

"my house is only a couple of blocks away I can make it home safely " his voice wasn't happy. It seemed he was unease. Maybe I'm not the only one who wants him for myself.

"the names saix Ill make sure you get home safely " I licked my chapped lips and shivered he was so blind to all of this .

"alrihgt." The boy slowly said and started to walk home. I fallowed like a puppy. I was watching him. No studying him. As he walked, how the streetlamps light reflected off his unblemished skin. He looked so soft. He would glance at me from the corner of his eyes then look away. I wanted to stare at those perfect blue eyes. I decieded to ask for his name. atleast I would have a name to moan at now.

"so what's your name?" I asked. Watching as he didn't even look up

"sora " he stated. Sora… what a girly name. but then again he was very slim and I don't even know his age he looks about 15 maybe younger.

"that's a nice name…..so why are you outside at a time like this shouldn't you be in bed by now? " I said with a chuckle under my breath. His faced turned into a scowl. He looked so cute with it he didn't even relies that he was slowly blushing

"hey im not a baby and I have my reasons for being out late " he said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"what about your parents aren't they worried about you?" I asked almost purring at the thought of caring him from here and into his bed.

"hahaha my parents are never home its just me " sora said with such ease

Wow I thought he's already trusting me this will be to easy now. No I think ill wait a little while longer. Baby steps

"hey do you have a cell phone?" I asked glancing at him to see his reaction

His blush was a deeper red now. I felt the pain as my pants tightin but I ignored it.

"ya why " he asked as he stepped at his door step and was about to lift up a frog statue, he stopped himself and started to dig threw his pants. I shrugged

"I just want to be able to call you to see if you need another escort " I said, there was so much more meaning to that simple fraise. He didn't think sora would notice that.

"ummmmmmm its 748-223-9016 you can text me and stuff" he said as he fiddled with the door he opended it and turned around. I was sneaking behind his house and watched as he entered the front door. He took his shoes off, and walked into the kitchin. I went to find another window. To my luck it was a bedroom. Simple but yet clean. I waited and saw him walk in. he threw his shirt off and crawled into bed. I diecided this was the perfect time to call one of my friends. I pulled out my phone and called xigbar. He answered on the second ring

"whats up saix" he said sounding bored.

"I need you to put a trace on some ones phone " I simply stated as I watched my angel sleep.

"ahhh bf cheating on you?" xig asked with a chirp

"you could say that…. I just want to know were he is that's all" I decided I've seen enough and walked to my apartment

"ah ok… I can also hook it up so that if some one calls you can answer and listin in without him knowing goes for text messages to " xig said, I heard keys being clicked. Im guessing he was doing that with his computer. I smiled at this and said thanks and hung up. Today was a day I would never forget

Dear readers I suxx at posting my storys so many times ive tried to make sure there's no typo but heck computers are STUPID :P pleaseeeeee comment like dislike? I need answers ppl!


End file.
